Nightmares of Death: Ghost of the Past
by ForttenMirageWolf
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Nightmares of Death is finally here. The sequel is inside and the pairings have not changed. And there will be more characters in the story like the Saiyan's yes they are back and badder then ever. Rated M for future chapters.


**Authors Note:** _Alright so this is the long awaited sequel to Nightmares of Death. I hope you all like this Sequel I think its going to be good. Alright so Enjoy. The Song used Bring me to life belongs to Evanescence. _

**Summary:** _It's been a whole year since Hotaru's rival Mika was killed and everyone was saved [Well that's what it appears to be]. Life is returning to normal and the girls are really starting to believe they were finally done with fighting. That was the belief until Serena started to have nightmares again. Night after night the dreams would get worse and the girls feared the worst. Queen __Nehellenia was back and this time the nightmares were real and the dead was back to haunt the remaining scouts and their friends. Can the Z-warriors help the two before it's too late?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything oh how I wish I did though…

**Nightmares of Death: **Ghost of the Past

**Prolog: **_Welcome back to Life Rei Hino_

_It's been a whole year since the fight and Serena was enjoying life to its fullest. Hotaru was happy, she was happy. Nothing could deter them from it. _

_But one thing…her dreams_

_They have been happening again, but more then usual. Every other day at first and now everyday; they were becoming more frequent by the minute and now she was starting to become bothered by all of this._

"_Serena, come on they are just nightmares." She turned hands on her hips and stared at Trunks. They have been going out for the past year and it has been great. Now that she knew who Rini's real father was, she couldn't be happier. "Trunks you know when I dream like this they are never just plain nightmares." He sighed sitting up in their bed; she had officially moved everything into his room about a month ago. It took her awhile but she did it._

"_I know…I know but nothing has happened,"_

"_Yet," She finished getting into the bed and moving closer to him. He kissed her on the forehead and held her. "Nothing is going to happen." She nodded her head laying it down on her pillow she stared at the nightstand as Trunks turned off the light. Before closing her eyes she muttered, "I hope your right," And then she was off to dream land…_

The sound of battle rang through her ears, shooting up from the ground she was pushed back down by, "Hotaru?" Hotaru gave her a smile and kept the girl from moving.

_[The opening begins]_

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**_

"Finally you have woken up," She said in relief, Serena stared at her confusion on her face as she sat there next to the girl. "What do you mean by that?" Serena asked looking at Hotaru who looked at her as if she was crazy. "Serena we are in the middle of a battle…" Serena's eyes went wide as she said that, she could have sworn she just laid down for bed.

_**Leading you down into my core**__**  
**__**where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**_

"What?" Hotaru nodded her head as she helped the girl up from her sitting position, holding her glaive in her free hand she placed a hand on her arm. "Yeah we have been fighting for a while now, don't you remember?" Serena shook her head and looked at the girl, maybe those nightmares were real. And they had seemed so…"Serena?" Serena shook her head to clear her thoughts and she looked at the scout of death. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything a blast struck the ground they had been standing on and both girls were blasted a good distance away.

_**Until you find it there and lead it back home**_

Serena twisted and turned and she was sitting up blood trailing down her arm, her right eye was closed from the attack. She looked up and saw who it was that it attacked, her breathing became light, her heart stopped and she was completely still.

The person walking towards them was, "Rei…" The said girl stopped a good distance away a smile on her face, her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail to keep out of her way. Her brown-purple eyes held no life to them as she walked closer to the moon princess.

_**(Wake me up)**__**  
**__**Wake me up inside**_

She wanted to wake up; she wanted this to all be a dream. "Well…well welcome back Princess…" She said stopping a good distance away, instead of being in her scout outfit she was in a pair of black pants that stopped at her hips, a red and black long sleeved shirt that stopped just at mid waist, it showed a tattoo on her right side, it was that of a double moon with the mars symbol on top of the two moons. But the thing was that the moon symbols were black.

_**(I can't wake up)**__**  
**__**Wake me up inside **__**  
**__**(Save me)**_

Watching as the dead scout stopping before her she looked over at Hotaru who was beginning to move but wasn't moving much. She on the other hand was trying to get herself to wake up. She began to mutter Trunks's name to wake her up nothing seemed to be working. "What's wrong Serena?" She stopped raising a hand towards the princess as she continued to move away from Rei in fear of what could possibly happen next.

_**Call my name and save me from the dark **__**  
**__**(Wake me up) **__**  
**__**bid my blood to run**_

"Cat got your tongue…oh wait isn't Luna and Artemis dead?" Serena's eyes went wide once again, the blood was still trailing down her arm, and it was a bad cut. "What do you mean?" Rei stopped before her raising her hand once again. This time it was surrounded in fire as she was about to attack her once again. "Exactly what I said…" She said shooting the blast at the girl.

_**(I can't wake up) **__**  
**__**before I come undone **__**  
**__**(Save me) **__**  
**__**save me from the nothing I've become**_

Closing her eyes she only wished for it all to be over but it wasn't. The fire was blocked by non-other then Trunks. He himself looked really bad; he had cuts and bruises all over his body. He was holding his ground as he kept the attack from hitting Serena. Once the blast was finished he fell to one knee breathing rather hard. "Serena…" She moved as fast as she possibly could over to Trunks who was badly hurt and burned from the attack. "Trunks…" He looked up at her one eye open. "You shouldn't have done that," He shook his head frowning up at her. "I could not let that attack hit you, I would loose you." She smiled lightly and then looked over at Rei.

_**Now that I know what I'm without**__**  
**__**you can't just leave me**_

"Trunks this isn't a dream is it?" He looked up at her confused and shocked by that question. The shock disappeared and turned into a frown. "No this isn't a dream," She looked down at the ground as the person before her, her former friend Rei stood there smirking at them.

_**Breathe into me and make me real**__**  
**__**bring me to life**_

How could this be true? How can she be standing before them alive and kicking? How can she be back? Who brought her back? There were so many questions running through her head she knew that they would never be answered. "Serena," She looked up and watched as she got into a fighting stance. Serena shakingly stood up with the help of Trunks and faced her best friend. Hotaru had finally come around just as Gohan rushed over to see if she was okay.

_**(Wake me up)**__**  
**__**Wake me up inside **__**  
**__**(I can't wake up) **__**  
**__**Wake me up inside **__**  
**__**(Save me) **__**  
**__**call my name and save me from the dark**_

"Rei tell me who brought you back?" The question only made Rei's grin increase more, the question was on Hotaru's mind as well. She wanted to know who brought her back. How is she even here? And why is she trying to kill them. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Rei said moving at an incredible speed towards the Moon Princess. Trunks got in the middle and blocked the attack. Serena stepped back and watched in horror as her best friend and boyfriend fought one another. Rei jumped back moving her hand to her mouth. "I see why you like Saiyan's…" She said lowering her hand back into a fighting position.

_**(Wake me up) **__**  
**__**bid my blood to run **__**  
**__**(I can't wake up) **__**  
**__**before I come undone **__**  
**__**(Save me) **__**  
**__**save me from the nothing I've become**__**  
**_

"They are so damn protective…but I have my own saiyan's," She said lowering her arms at her side as four other saiyan's appeared behind her. Vegeta who was standing off to the side with the others looked at the four saiyan's in shock. His people have been dead for years and here they stand with some girl wielding power that was beyond them. The night air seemed to get thick with the power that was radiating from the four saiyan's seemed to be high. Rei laughed crossing her arms.

"Oh this is going to be such fun…" She said watching as Serena lowered her eyes to the ground. Everything was still a blur to her. How did all of this happen?

"Get them…" Rei said watching as her saiyan's attacked everyone, Serena's hands shot to her head and she fell to her knees. She shook her head as the fighting began…

_**Bring me to life **__**  
**__**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) **__**  
**__**Bring me to life**_

This was all just a dream…none of this was real. This was all but a dream…none of this was real. She kept repeating it over and over in her head. When she looked up an attacked was aimed right at her.

_Serena shot up in bed her breathing was heavy and sweat was trailing down the side of her face. Trunks woke up also from the jolt. He saw his girlfriend as she took in big gulps of air. She began to cry as she realized she as awake. She looked around scared out of her wits. "Its okay Serena," Trunks said holding the girl. She turned her head so her face was facing his chest. She continued to cry. "It was just a nightmare," The tears began to soak through his shirt. "It was only a dream…"_

Silence…there was nothing, nothing at all in the empty void she was use to. A mirror floated before her as she sat on her dark throne. She was and has been a lone for such a long time. "My Queen," The woman glanced away from the mirror and looked at a girl with bright red hair that stopped at her shoulders. The Woman known as Queen smiled wickedly. "It seems things are going as planned…" She said and looked back at the window. "Have my first pet ready to go in an attack tomorrow…" She said raising a hand making the mirror and dimming the already dim room.

**Author Note:** _So what do you all thinks? I enjoyed it. And I hope that did not confuse you in any way. Now don't forget to R/R, flames are not welcomed here._


End file.
